1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a photographic camera capable of taking interspersed full size and panoramic size exposures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,311, issued Feb. 4, 1992, discloses a photographic camera capable of taking interspersed full size and panoramic size exposures. Typically, a full size exposure is about 24.4 mm.times.36.4 mm and a panoramic size exposure might be about 13.3 mm.times.36.4 mm. Thus, the panoramic size exposure has a stretched-out or panorama-like appearance as compared to the full size exposure.
Looking at the '311 patent, within the camera body there is provided a (conventional) rectangular back frame opening for forming a full size exposure on a filmstrip. Also, respective masking blades are supported for pivotal movement to a masking position for masking an upper rectangular portion and a lower rectangular portion of the back frame opening to allow only a panoramic size exposure to be formed on the filmstrip and to a non-masking position not masking the upper and lower portions to preclude a panoramic size exposure from being formed on the filmstrip, i.e. to allow a full size exposure to be formed on the filmstrip.